Verloren herinneringen
by Dawn Crow
Summary: Een greep uit enkele herinneringen van een ter dood veroordeelde...


Dit is een Oneshot over het verhaal van Ned Kelly. Het verhaal is geheel fictief! Dus er zullen dingen niet kloppen met wat er echt gebeurt is, maar dat maakt me niet veel uit. Dit is enkel maar een hersenspinseltje dat me niet losliet en een product van m'n eigen, gestoorde geest.  
Verder heb ik enkel dit te zeggen: Lees, Geniet en laat een commentje achter ;)  
Als je nog wat van me wil lezen, laat me dan iets weten. Hier zet ik niet alles dat ik schrijf.

Met een gekwelde blik kijkt de jongen uit over de vlakte. In zijn ogen is hij een man. Hij heeft genoeg van de wereld gezien om zichzelf een man te beschouwen. Zijn broertjes kijken naar hem op.  
Door zijn avonturen met de beruchte struikrover Harry Power vrezen ze hem een beetje. Vooral Dan kijkt op naar zijn grote broer. Hij is jaloers op de kansen die zijn broer kreeg, ook al krijgt hij nu dezelfde kansen door als leerjongen met zijn broer mee te gaan. Een grijnsje zit dan ook op zijn gezicht.  
De jongen kijk opzij, naar zijn jongere broertje. Een berispende blik ligt in zijn ogen. Hij kan een trotse glimlach niet onderdrukken. Altijd al was hij gek op Dan. Op al zijn broertjes en zusjes is hij gek. Allemaal hebben ze wel hun mindere kantjes zoals het overenthousiasme van Dan of de bezorgdheid van Annie. Samen staan ze sterk en kan niemand zijn familie aan. Velen probeerden hem al te pakken te krijgen. Iedere keer ontsnapte hij op het laatste nippertje de strop dankzij de steun van zijn familie.  
Hoefgetrappel doet de broers opkijken. Dan fluit op z'n vingers, ten teken dat de andere twee zich klaar moeten houden. De spanning is te snijden. Dans eerste overval moet een succes worden voor zijn zelfvertrouwen. Zenuwachtig frunnikt Dan aan de teugels.  
Een tweede signaal doet de broers hun paarden de sporen geven. Onder luid kabaal wordt de koets langs twee kanten bestormd. Proberend te ontsnappen raast de koets ervandoor, de Kelly-bende op de hielen.

Liggend in het hoge gras met Julia op zich, streelt hij afwezig haar haar. Ze heeft een gekwelde blik in haar ogen, nadenkend over enkele woorden die ze deze ochtend nog te horen kreeg. Hoe ze het hem gaat moeten vertellen, is een waar raadsel.  
"Zo gespannen?" klinkt plots zijn stem. Hij klinkt liefdevol, oprecht bezorgd om haar. Julia komt half recht, over hem leunend. Ze weet dat ze volgens de gedragsregels van deze tijd zich onzedig gedraagt door met hem mee te gaan, maar ze wil de man van haar dromen door zoiets doms niet het gevoel geven dat ze hem niet graag ziet.  
"Ik moet je iets vertellen," zegt ze zacht, als een fluistering. Haar ogen zoeken de zijne, maar wenden zich dan af. Hij tilt haar gezichtje op zodat ze hem wel moet aankijken. Aanmoedigend drukt hij een tedere kus op haar lippen. Ze voelt de kriebeling van zijn baard.  
"Wat dan?" Zijn nieuwsgierigheid dringt tot haar door. Even zucht ze, waarna ze diep ademhaalt. Ze moet het hem wel zeggen, zodat ze samen kunnen overleggen wat te doen. Zo kan hij ook samen met haar het haar familie gaan vertellen. Julia weet dat zijn familie het prachtig gaat vinden. Over de hare heeft ze zo haar twijfels. Ze keuren hun relatie nu al niet goed. Zacht streelt hij door haar lange haren die los over haar rug hangen. Hij heeft zijn hemd al een tijdje geleden uitgetrokken zodat het als hoofdkussen kan dienen.  
"We gaan een kindje krijgen." Julia ziet zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderen van verbaasd naar blij. Een opgeluchte glimlach verschijnt op haar gezicht.  
"Een kindje? Een kleine Kelly? Meen je dat? Dat is geweldig!"

Drinkend van zijn rum volgt hij de verhitte discussie tussen zijn moeder en Jem. Sinds ze opgegroeid zijn, zijn ze meer en meer uit elkaar gegroeid. Jem wil alleen maar het grote geld achterna jagen in een of andere stad. Hun moeder vindt dat hij een voorbeeld moet nemen aan zijn oudere broer en Dan die voor hun familie zorgen.  
Een glimlach blijft rond zijn lippen spelen. Het nieuws dat Julia hem bracht, betekent niets dan goeds in zijn ogen. Nog een mondje erbij om te voeden, wie geeft erom? Hij vindt het geweldig een kleine van zichzelf te hebben rondlopen binnenkort.  
"Zeg jij nu ook eens wat!" betrekt hun moeder hem in de discussie. Niet wetend wat te zeggen kijkt hij van de ene partij naar de ander, waarna hij rechtstaat. Als de man in huis heeft hij het nu eenmaal voor het zeggen sinds hun vader stierf.  
"Stop met die dwaze dingen en concentreer je op het leven nu. Dat zit al genoeg ellende. Als je dan nog eens naar een of andere stad wilt trekken, moet je het zelf maar weten," probeert hij hen beiden te sussen. Het is wel duidelijk dat hij de zoveelste discussie tussen de twee heeft gemist. De afwezige blik in zijn ogen en de gelukzalige glimlach die nog niet weggevaagd is, verraden hem.  
Opstandig ploft Jem neer in een stoel. Zijn ogen verlaten zijn broer niet. Door de woede schemert er toch wat nieuwsgierigheid door. Zijn broer kennende vertelt die zodadelijk toch wat er scheelt. Uiteindelijk is het Grace die de gespannen stilte doorbreekt door te vragen waarom hun oudste broer zo raar doet.  
"Ik word vader," glundert hij.

Tromgeroffel weerklinkt door de stille geluiden van de ochtend. Een menigte heeft zich verzamelt om de beruchte Kelly-bende eindelijk te zien hangen. De hele familie Kelly heeft zich verzameld om twee leden te zien hangen. Ellen Kelly probeert zich sterk te houden. Net als iedere moeder die twee van haar zoons hun dood tegemoet ziet treden, is ze gebroken. Ze wordt ondersteund door Jem Kelly. Deze straf brengt dan toch nog iets goeds teweeg in de relatie van de moeder en haar zoon.  
Ned kijkt grijnzend zijn broer Dan aan, die naast hem hangt. Aan zijn andere kant hangt Steve Hart, die hij na zijn broer aankijkt. Joe Byrne stierf jammer genoeg toen de agenten de kroeg in brand staken. Herinneringen teisteren hem. Ze schreeuwen om zijn aandacht. Ned weigert toe te geven. Toch sijpelen enkele herinneringen toch door. Herinneringen die voor altijd verloren zullen gaan.  
"Jongens, waar we ook heen gaan, het gaat er beter zijn," zegt hij stoer. Niet kijkend naar zijn familie en niet proberend te denken aan Julia die op dit moment zijn kind baart, kijkt hij naar de blauwe lucht boven hem. Donkergrijze wolken pakken samen aan de horizon. Wanneer die hier aankomen, zijn zij al gestorven. De strop rond hun nekken hangt nu nog slap, maar zal straks ervoor zorgen dat ze geen pijn lijden.  
"God of de duivel, ze gaan willen dat ze ons niet tegenkomen," beaamt Steve grijnzend Neds woorden. Dan kijkt wat bang voor zich uit. Bemoedigend kijkt Ned zijn kleine broertje aan. Waar ze ook terecht gaan komen, Joe is er ook. Samen zullen ze die plek opeisen en er een goed thuis van maken om de rest van de familie te ontvangen. Eindelijk zullen ze rust kennen.  
Het tromgeroffel houdt op. De beul haalt een hendel over. Vier valluiken vallen open. Drie stroppen spannen zich strak. De krak die zacht klinkt bij het breken van de nek, wordt overstemd door het gehuil van de vrouwelijke leden van de Kelly familie. Moedige mannen stierven, enkel omdat ze voor hun familie wilden zorgen.

Een heel eind verderop is het luide gehuil van een baby hoorbaar. De vroedvrouw is al op weg naar een volgende klant. Julia ligt vermoeid op bed met haar kindje. Nee, Neds kind. Zacht strijkt ze over zijn haartjes. Het kind is ontroostbaar, net alsof het weet dat zijn vader gestorven is. Tranen lopen over Julia's gezicht. Nooit meer zal ze van een andere man kunnen houden. Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op haar gezicht als het baby'tje in haar armen op zoek gaat naar haar borst voor de melk.  
"Kleine Ned Kelly. Op een dag zul je even groot en sterk worden als je vader, met de moed die hij had."

Nooit zal de herinnering aan deze man verloren gaan. Zijn nagedachtenis zal voortleven in de harten van zijn bewonderaars en iedere Ierse struikrover in Australiër, evenals in de harten van zijn familie die proberen om te gaan met het verlies van Ned Kelly en Dan Kelly, twee dappere strijders in het gevecht tegen onrecht.


End file.
